darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Trapper/dialogue
Standard *'The Trapper:' Greetings! Can I help you? **'Player:' How are things going, Reginald? ***''Before Tally-ho!'' ****'The Trapper:' I hope this new hunting ground is as good as your crew made it out to be! ***''After Tally-ho!'' ****'The Trapper:' Hm, that chinchompa was a lively foe. Not quite as dangerous as that horned graahk I fended off with a stick, though. ***''After My Bear Hands'' ****'The Trapper:' I'd like to have another have another sic shot at that fearsome bear. But this vanishing creature intrigues me! ***''After Know Thy Enemy'' ****'The Trapper:' Deep in the snowy lands near Rellekka I once fought a sabretooth kyatt. They were difficult to spot...but were not invisible. ***''After Warfare Is Based on Deception'' ****'The Trapper:' I hope you're not going to slow me down with nannies next time I go out! ***''After Theories Abound'' ****'The Trapper:' I have returned! I needed to restock supplies and enjoy the hospitality of your fabulous bar! ***''After Reinforcement'' ****'The Trapper:' Those miners are having a hard time out there! I showed them the move I used to arm wrestle a bear. For self-defence, of course. ***''After Once More Into the Breach & Recipe Number 132: Fresh Idea'' ****'The Trapper:' I was wondering if these creatures are too much for me to handle. Then I remembered that I'm Reginald Wellington-Smythe! **'Player:' I'm in need of someone with your skills. ***'The Trapper:' Tally ho! What are we waiting for? Let's get to it! ****''Voyage screen opens'' **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''Without the Assassin unlocked'' ****'The Trapper:' I'd work with someone who does all that being stealthy stuff. I hear some people swear by it out east. ***''With the Assassin unlocked and not present'' ****'The Trapper:' I could work with that assassin woman. I might learn a trick or two about stealth - maybe I can pick something up! ****If both the Trapper and Assassin are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. **'Player:' How is the hunting going? ***'The Trapper:' Mother loves the trophies I send her. If I accidently have fun wrestling a mountain lion to the ground, then all the better! **previous cutscenes ***Meet the Trapper ***Tally-ho! ***With My Bear Hands ***Know Thy Enemy ***More ****Warfare Is Based On Deception ****Theories Abound ****Reinforcement ****Once More Into the Breach ****Recipe Number 132: Fresh Idea Random events Last Orders *'The Trapper:' I'll have a pint later, my dear. A Simple Favour *'The Trapper:' I don't buy my trophies. Begone! Meet The Trapper *'Player:' You must be Reginald Wellington-Smythe. We have news of some untouched hunting grounds. *'The Trapper:' Call me Reggie. Now, what did your crew discover? *'Player:' They've spotted several unidentified creatures on an island nearby. *'The Trapper:' A new species, you say? Well, better not tarry! Let's go hunting! *'Player:' The crew only saw six or seven individuals. Shouldn't we ensure there are plenty more? *'The Trapper:' And risk them going extinct in the meantime? I only want one of the blighters. I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave. Tally-ho! Before voyage *'The Trapper:' I'm like a larupia in the long grass, ready to pounce. Can we leave soon? *'Player:' Your ship is ready for you. Is your hunting party ready? *'The Trapper:' A hunting...party? Ha! I AM the hunting party! *'Player:' You're going out there alone? *'The Trapper:' Of course! Fun is like a roast lamb - it's best savoured by oneself, in one sitting. *'Player:' I see. After completion *'Player:' Welcome back Reginald, how was the hunt? *'The Trapper:' It was a belter! I began the day by hunting a chinchompa. *'Player:' You went all that way to hunt a chinchompa? *'The Trapper:' This was no ordinary chinchompa! Size of a mountain lion, but twice as dangerous! Teeth as big as your face! Ended up killing it with a teakettle. *'Player:' Weren't you meant to be hunting a new species? *'The Trapper:' And hunt it I did. By some accident of fate, the creature got away. It ran into a cave and squeezed through a hole that even I could not pass through. Category:Player-owned ports